Don't tell the Bride
by Cathalinaheart
Summary: Klaroweek. Day 5: The ideal Future. Two-Shot. Klaus makes a bet with Caroline and he has to plan their wedding on his own. Will it end in a complete disaster?


**Hello everyone, happy Klaroweek! :D**

**Ok, so I wrote this for Klaroweek Day 5: The ideal Future. I got the idea while watching the german version of "Don't tell the Bride".**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither TVD or anything else you might recognize**

* * *

**Don't Tell the Bride**

Klaus opened the door to his mansion. He could hear Caroline and his sister in the living room.

"No please, no. Don't do this. Oh god, he did it" He heard Rebekah groan.

What the hell is going on? Klaus thought. When he entered the room he saw that the blondes were watching TV.

"She's going to kill him" Caroline stated.

The girls were apparently so caught in whatever they were watching that they haven't noticed Klaus entering.

"Hello, you two" Klaus greeted them.

Caroline turned around and smiled at him. "Hi, Nik." She scooted over on the couch and patted the now free space on her right. "Join us?" She asked.

"Always" He walked over and sat down next to her. Caroline put her hands on his face and brought him close for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm trying to watch this" Rebekah complained smiling. She was happy for both of them.

"What is that anyway?" Klaus wanted to now. He had gotten a few glimpses that contained of two men in a wedding dress store.

"It's a show called "Don't Tell the Bride". The couple gets a Budget of £12.000 under the condition that they stay apart for three weeks and the groom has to organise the complete wedding with the assistant of his best man. It's always a complete disaster. In 9 out of 10 cases he does the exact opposite of what the bride wants. Man are just incapable of planning the perfect wedding." Caroline explained.

Klaus frowned "I resent that statement. We men are perfectly able to plan a wedding if we want."

"Really? So you would be able to plan our wedding all on your own and I would be satisfied with the result?" Caroline asked challenging.

Klaus had finally proposed to her a week prior. They had been to Paris for a week and he had invited her to a restaurant with a view of the Eiffel tower. Caroline should have suspected that something was going on, because the restaurant was completely empty, but the thought that Klaus would propose had never crossed her mind. She had always believed that he didn't think much of these human traditions. But after dessert he had gotten down on one knee and asked her to be his wife. Caroline had of course said yes. The night had been filled with passionate love making. When Caroline had told him the next morning about how she thought that he would never ask her, he had replied that he wanted to bind her to him and every way possible. And besides he knew that she had always dreamed of a big wedding and he wouldn't keep her from having one.

"Of course I could plan our wedding on my own. I'm the Original Hybrid, love!"

Caroline laughed at him. "Cut the alpha male act, Nik. You wouldn't be able to handle the pressure."

"I'm a thousand years old, sweetheart. I can take anything that is thrown my way."

"Okay, you are on. I bet that you are not able to plan our wedding on our own to my satisfaction." Caroline shot back.

"You would give up complete control over the organisation?" Klaus asked.

Caroline thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like her to give up control so easily.

"Mmh… Yes I would, even though I think you'll fail, I still trust you. But know this, if you screw this up I won't marry you on that day. And you have to do everything I say for a whole month."

"And what would I get if I succeed? Because I will" Klaus' voice oozed with self-confidence.

"You would have had the pleasure to have proven me wrong and let's just say that I would be a very happy and grateful girl" Caroline winked at him.

Rebekah pretended to have to throw up.

"Alright. Challenge accepted." Klaus said. "But I get Stefan's help. He is my best man after all."

"Okay, I guess. But you can't ask Rebekah, or Bonnie or Elena for any help. And this here", she pointed at a book on the table in front of her that contained everything she had in mind for her dream wedding, "will be safely locked away."

"I already pity you, brother" Rebekah said. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." But Rebekah looked forward to see how this would play out.

* * *

"What can I do for you Klaus?" Stefan said when he answered his phone.

"Hello to you too, Stefan." Klaus and Stefan had quickly become best friends again, after Klaus and Caroline were officially dating. "I might have gotten myself in a bit of trouble."

"What's going on now? Who have you pissed off this time?"

"Have a little faith in me, mate. I made a bet with Caroline. I'm supposed to plan our, or hers would probably fit better, dream wedding. On my own. You are the only help I get."

Klaus? Planning the wedding? That seemed very amusing. Stefan laughed.

"What happens if the wedding is not to Caroline's liking?" He inquired.

"I might have to do everything she says for a whole month."

"Aren't you doing that anyway?" Stefan taunted him.

Klaus growled. "Not funny"

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. Are you coming over to my place?" Stefan asked.

He and Rebekah had been having an on and off relationship over the years. And since they were in an off phase at the moment, he preferred not to run into her too often.

"You and my sister haven't talked since Christmas?" Klaus asked.

"No. She still believes I'm still hung up on Elena. And that you told her that the doppelgangers are destined to be together didn't really help either. No matter what I said, she wouldn't listen."

"Well, my sister can be quite stubborn"

"Indeed" Stefan sighed.

* * *

10 Minutes later the guys had settled on Stefan's couch with a bottle of bourbon and papers scattered around them.

"Alright, let's do this" Stefan said. "We should probably make a list first with everything we have to take care of."

He picked up a sheet and a pen and started writing.

"Okay, we obviously need a location for the ceremony and the reception afterwards. Caroline's dress. Our suits. Invitations, flowers, food and wedding cake. Music: Band or DJ. Other stuff for decoration."

"And we should probably decide on a colour scheme" Klaus added. Stefan just glared at him.

"What? Caroline is a perfectionist and she'll be mad that we ruined the pictures with colours that are clashing. Which reminds me, we also need a photographer, I guess."

Stefan wrote it down. "That should be the major points. Wait are we supposed to plan the bachelorette party as well?"

"Good question. I don't know. I'll check with Caroline later. If she is going to tell me anything at all."

"Yeah she'll probably consider this as failure. You said that you started talking about this, because she and Rebekah were watching some kind of show?"

Klaus nodded.

"Maybe we should watch a few episodes, to see what we have forgotten on our list. Maybe it will clear up the bachelorette party thing. And I guess we can see what the most common mistakes are that the guys are doing."

Klaus agreed.

* * *

Back at the Mikealson Mansion Caroline started to have a minor breakdown.

"God, Rebekah, what have I done? He will ruin the wedding. He is going to make all the wrong choices."

"Caroline, calm down." Rebekah said. "As you said earlier, you trust him, don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Caroline was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Has he ever picked a dress for you, that didn't fit or was not to your liking?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Has he ever taken you on a date or vacation to a location that wasn't appropriate for the occasion?"

"No, guess not." Caroline admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about Care. Klaus knows you and he knows what you want. He will make this whole day about you, rest assured. And besides even if he fails, you get to torture him for a whole month. He has to do everything you say."

"Thanks, Bekah" Caroline smiled warmly at her.

* * *

**So, obviously there will be a Part 2, but I can't make any promises as to when it will be uploaded. Feel free to leave any suggestions with things you'd like to see Stefan & Klaus struggle with or for the wedding.**

**In any case please review :)**


End file.
